Flor d'Luna
by Sergeant Wellington
Summary: Teddy goes against his better judgment and falls in love with Victoire. The story of their late Hogwarts/post-Hogwarts years.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hope ya'll like it! Please review!

And I own nothing you recognize…

_**Flor d'Luna: A Story of Teddy & Victoire**_

[][][]()()()[][][]

"I need to go," he could barely see her eyes in the darkness, only her silver-blonde hair was visible in the pale reflection of the crescent moon. "Just for a while. But you'll be in school anyway, you'll barely notice." He sounded like he was trying to convince them both.

"I'll wait for you," she said quietly. "It's what I want." She reached out to take his hand, "I know you need to go, I want you to," her other hand touched his cheek softly, "I won't stop you." She brought her face close to his and kissed him softly, "Just promise you'll write."

"Of course," he promised, leaning his forehead against hers.

"And promise you'll be careful," she whispered.

"I promise." He kissed her, caressing her cheek, "I'm not leaving you, you know that."

She nodded, her hand holding his tightly, "I know, Teddy, I know."

They sat there on the edge of the lake, leaning against each other as they looked out across the vastness of the lake and of the forest, "I love you," he whispered against her jaw, "I love you, Victoire, but I'm scared."

How had they gotten here? To such tender goodbyes? Teddy never meant for it to happen, he hadn't meant to fall in love with the girl he had grown up with the girl who was nearly related to him, a girl who was two years younger. But he had. And how he had to leave her.

[][][]()()()[][][]

They had grown up together because they were both so much older than the other cousins. They had played together, scraped their knees together gotten in trouble together. When Teddy had been sad about his parents, or about his "lack" of family it was always Victoire who knocked sense into him.

It had been hard leaving her for his First Year of Hogwarts, but he knew she could never be lonely with so many cousins. And she reminded him he'd make tons of friends.

And when she came to Hogwarts he didn't abandon her, but rather introduced her to all his friends and kept an eye on her while she made her own. They were Housemates and soon were teammates. And before he knew it he was noticing how truly beautiful and truly wonderful she was. And how other boys were noticing too.

When she was old enough - although still too young by Teddy's overprotective standards, she flirted with boys occasionally, sometimes unknowingly. It wasn't until one day, when Teddy was trying to re-organize a play at practice that he snapped at her.

"Stop flirting with Bartlett and catch the Quaffle, Victoire."

He had rarely seen her so angry. But for the sake of his Captaincy she didn't blow up until after practice. He knew everything she said was true and he was ashamed of himself for snapping and embarrassing her. And himself.

He apologized that night in the common room, his eyes the dark brown they became when he was hiding something. He didn't notice, but Victoire had although she kept quiet. She accepted his apology and everything went back to normal.

Except Teddy found himself watching her more and getting angry when boys - older boys - talked to her. She never blushed, but she rarely led them on. To them, she was only a pretty face with some Veela blood. But not to Teddy. To Teddy she was so much more.

[][][]()()()[][][]

One night in late November, after he watched her yet again ignore the advances of a handsome Ravenclaw Quidditch player, he decided to gather up his Gryffindor courage and tell her how he felt. He didn't know how she would react: repulsion? Horror at losing a good friend? Disbelief that he could have such strong feelings for a 15 year old girl? (She was nearly 16, he reminded himself. And he nearly 18).

She was studying, alone, in one of the plush chairs that Harry had once raved about when Teddy was younger, the fire slowly dying. His hair was a faint pink, the color he always got when he was nervous. He waved his wand, the fire roaring back to life and Victoire looked up at him, a wide smile on her beautiful, perfect face, her deep blue eyes wide with surprise. "Thanks," she said, patting the seat next to her, "where were you?"

He shrugged, "Around," he sat next to her, leaving some space between them. He looked up when she had closed her book and turned to face him, one leg draped over the edge of the couch.

"What's wrong? Your hair's pink," she laughed quietly when it turned a darker shade of bubblegum pink in embarrassment and nerves. "Sometimes you're too easy to read."

"Only for you," he said quietly, willing her eyes to meet his, hoping it would be easier that way.

Her eyes met his and held his gaze, "Teddy?" she breathed, slightly unsure of what was going on.

"Victoire," he began softly, "I, well, just hear me out first, yea? I don't want you to run away mortified or laugh at my face until I've finished." He watched her nod slowly, her eyes roaming over his face, trying to figure out what he was trying to say before he did. "I, well, I know you're only 15, but, Godric, Victoire, I can't help but get so jealous when other boys flirt with you. You're only 15 and I know we grew up together, but I think I'm falling for you, Victoire and -"

She had pressed her perfect, soft, pink lips to his, effectively ending his speech. He remained still for a moment, shocked, before he returned the kiss with equal fervor, pressing his body towards hers, relishing in her breathy sigh. "Teddy," she whispered, touching his face gently, watching his face, "I've been hoping you'd notice me like this for years," she giggled when he kissed her again. "I don't care that I'm only 15 and you're only 17 or that we've known each other forever," she murmured against his lips, "that makes it easier." She paused and looked up, laughing at his turquoise hair that now had streaks of silvery-blonde hair, "You've got Delacour-colored streaks in your hair, Teddy."

He grinned, kissing her again, "Victoire streaks, you mean."

[][][]()()()[][][]

They took their relationship slowly and kept it a secret, afraid of what their cousins would say and how quick their very large family would find out. Victoire could not convince him, no matter how many times she tried to tell him, that everyone would be fine with it, would be overly excited; he was still worried they would 'shun him' for snogging their "too young" daughter. They would wait until everyone left the Gryffindor common room before snogging, sitting in front of the fire and talking. Neither had ever been so happy.

It was harder to sneak around during the holidays however because there was always a cousin or an aunt or uncle or surrogate brother around every corner; they were nearly always together, and occasionally Teddy would sneakily take her hand or caress her arm. But neither of them wanted to be caught unsuspectingly by one of their family members.

Teddy had meant to fall so quickly in love with her; he knew he would leave her alone at Hogwarts the next two years and he had planned on traveling, on getting a job somewhere outside of England to get away, briefly, from his very large and very famous family. He wanted to do things on his own, to better understand the parents that he had never met without the stories of his uncles, grandparents and Harry. He would tell her they should "slow things down", that she should be able to date other people if she wanted to while he was gone, but she vehemently refused. It was only Teddy she wanted and she wanted him to know that. She wanted everyone to know that.

But he knew that making their relationship known right before he left her for two years would only make his family angry. He didn't want to break up with her and he grew angry at the thought of her with other people, but he wanted what was best for her.

"You're what's best for me, Teddy. You don't just see a pretty face when you see me."

"I do see that pretty face though, love."

She hit his arm, "You know what I mean, Teddy Remus Lupin."

She understood his misgivings on telling their family: he was afraid if they broke up the entire family would side with her and shun him. But she knew this wasn't true: she had no intention of breaking up with Teddy and she knew their family could never hate him. He was a part of that family, officially or not.

She understood his desire to get away from everything as well. He couldn't yet control how his emotions effected his Metamorphmagus and it drew constant attention to him. And nearly everyone in the Wizarding world knew who he was: the Orphan Boy of the Old Werewolf and the Young Metamorphmagus Auror who was raised by his Grandmother, of the Ancient House of Black, and The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice Harry Potter. Even his potential finances and inheritance were known to nearly everyone (it was reported that he was to inherit a great sum from his grandmother because he and the Malfoys were the only remaining members of the Black family, that Harry had put nearly all of Sirius' inheritance in a special vault just for him). People wrongly pitied him and expected "great things" from him while there was the occasional werewolf-insult thrown about. She knew that the normally calm Teddy could become vengeful and angry when there were those who insulted his parents, especially his father.

Victoire was too often compared to her mother, too often complimented on her good looks and charming Veela-infused demeanor that her intelligence and opinions were overlooked and her occasional sharp tongue raised too many eyebrows. But Teddy understood her. He saw the real Victoire, knew she wasn't a miniature of her mother, knew that she was as adventurous as her father. He knew – and loved – the real Victoire.

But she knew it scared him, falling in love with her. It didn't scare her: she knew what she was getting in to, knew that Teddy was the only one she could ever love. Would ever love. When they kissed, she knew that no one else's kisses would be as good, as sweet, as passionate. And she didn't want to try.

She needed Teddy to know this, know how she felt. She knew she needed to be the one who said 'I love you' first if only because Teddy was too scared of hurting her, of "ruining" her chances at another boyfriend while he was gone.

And that was why they were under the nearly-full moon one night the beginning of May, and Victoire was telling Teddy she loved him. And he was kissing her. And he was telling her he loved her too, against his better judgment, he was being selfish. He wanted her for himself. For always.

_That_ was how they got here, a month later, saying these tender goodbyes. Teddy hadn't meant to fall in love with the little girl he had grown up with, but he had.

He was madly in love with Victoire Weasley. And no one else knew it.

[][][]()()()[][][]

A/N: It's a bit rushed at the end there, but I really wanted to get this first bit out. I was originally planning on doing this as a one-shot, just really long, but I went against that. The occurrences that took place in _The Life and Times of James Sirius Potter_ that relate to Teddy & Victoire is going to be what happens here. You don't have to read my other stories, but they are all in the same world, so….

Please review! Hopefully more up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing you recognize…

_**Flor d'Luna: **_Chapter Two

[][][]()()()[][][]

They had always liked to look out at the moon together, no matter what stage it was at. They were linked together by the moon, even if they had never met they would have the moon in common. He had never met his own father really, had been a baby when he died a hero's death in the War, but his father had been a werewolf - a good werewolf that never bit anyone. Her father had been bitten by a werewolf who was still a man: during the full moon he'd be easier to anger and would be ravenous for raw meat. The moon always made him feel closer to the father he never really knew and made her feel closer to understanding her father's problem.

So while he was away from her, he would stare out at the moon, knowing she'd be out staring at it too. They had the moon in common.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Teddy had always been extremely good at Care for Magical Creatures and his Uncle Charlie wanted to recruit him for the Romanian Reserve, but Teddy wanted to hold off for a little while. He found a German Muggle-Wizarding team that were studying wolves. Teddy knew this was what he wanted to do. At least for now.

The team had been impressed and in awe of how close the wolves allowed Teddy to get to them. The alpha male had, on various occasions, approached Teddy. Teddy was surprised at first, but soon he was thrilled. The wolves accepted him. He felt that much closer to his father.

After a few months with the wolves, Teddy continued on and found a group of werewolves in Estonia who were too afraid of hurting others that they isolated themselves for society. He spent time with them, talking with them, trying to explain that things were better for werewolves now, they had more rights.

And Victoire read every one of his letters and felt every emotion he felt. his joy being with the wolves, his sorrow at the self-imposed flight of the Eastern European werewolves. His hope that he can help them, his plan to start at the Romanian Reserve the next fall as a Tamer and Healer.

_"To keep myself busy so the pain of missing you isn't as painful. It's lonely here, but worth it. And we'll be together again soon - as long as you still want to be."_

He missed hearing her laugh; he missed how she always saw the best in everything; how she always got such strong reactions from him - she made him passionate, she encouraged his European travels, she made him feel more loved, more special, more alive than anyone else could. He wanted to hold her again, feel her cool, silky silver-blonde hair between his fingers, see the clear, beautiful blue depths of her eyes; he wanted to kiss those perfect lips that were made to fit against his. He wanted to see her.

[]()[]

Victoire took her prefect duties seriously, determined to become Head Girl, she worked her Quidditch-teammates hard as the first female Gryffindor captain since her Aunt Angelina and she worked hard at her studies. And ignored all the passes the boys made and turned down numerous dates and offers to meet up in the broom cupboard. She was Teddy's girl, although no one knew it. She was determined to do well in all her classes so she could become a curse breaker like her father. Against her mother's wishes (although she would quickly support her eldest daughter) and the greatest Runes and hieroglyphics decoder. She had dreamed of seeing all of Egypt like her father had, of helping wizards and Muggles to understand the ancient Egyptians. She had wanted to do this since she was a little girl playing 'curse breaker' with her sister and Teddy.

And it didn't hurt that there was a dragon reserve right in the heart of Egypt.

She led her team to victory that year and finished top of her class. Head Girl was a lock. And Teddy rejoiced with her through her letters.

She was to visit her Aunt Gabrielle and Uncle Franco in Paris that summer instead of after graduation because she planned on starting working as soon as she left Hogwarts. She looked forward to spending time with her mother's much younger sister, looked forward to working on her French and buying gifts for everyone in her family.

What she hadn't expected was a surprise visit from Teddy.

A week into her visit, she was walking a short distance to the nearby store because Franco had desperately wanted one of his beloved Italian gelato, as he was "a bit homesick for Italia" when she thought she saw a shock of blue hair. Craning her neck, she saw nothing and shook her head, chastising herself for being so foolish.

But this time she swore she saw bright pink hair to her right. But then it was gone. Shaking her head, she had never felt so lonely: her mind and her heart was playing tricks on her.

But then, as she walked towards the door of the store, there, sitting at a table, his hair a turquoise-silver-blonde mixture, his eyes a deep grey, his smile spread in a large, lopsided grin was Teddy.

Her mouth hung open, her feet cemented to the ground. "Hullo, Victoire," he stood, still grinning, his eyes shining.

She let out a watery laugh before throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and pressing her lips to his fiercely, murmuring 'I love you's as she covered his face with kisses.

He laughed, holding her tightly and once they were done kissing, he buried his face in her hair, "Godric, I _missed_ you."

She pressed her face to his chest, inhaling his earthy scent, "I missed you too," she looked back up at him, holding his face in her hands. "Your tan," she teased, "nearly as dark as Fred."

He laughed and led her to his table, explaining that he had written to her Aunt, asking if he could visit for one day and how she demanded that he stayed longer.

Some hours later, after remembering Franco's desire for gelato, they walked back to Gabrielle and Franco's modest home, their arms tight around the other's waist.

Franco, his dark eyes twinkling, grinned at the pair, "Don't worry, Toire," he teased, "I went out and bought my own."

Gabrielle kissed Teddy's cheeks and ruffled his hair before smiling at the pair, "Your mama will be thrilled," she grinned, "and angry that I knew first."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Saying goodbye a second time was harder than it had been the first. They had been nearly inseparable for an entire week and now wouldn't see each other for an entire year. "Won't you look into the Egyptian Reserve?" she asked him for the fifth time.

He chuckled, doing his best to conceal is emotions: she always knew how to read his Metamorphmagus, "I promise I will, Victoire."

"They've all but given me a position in Egypt - not through Gringott's but the French bank and the Ministry's new Archaeology co-operative with the Egyptian Ministry," she blushed when his eyes changed to the same color blue as hers.

"You didn't tell me all that, Vic."

"I just have to do well on my NEWTs -"

"Which you will," he grinned, kissing her quickly.

"We could be together in Egypt, Teddy."

"I know."

"We could tell them, they'd be so happy -"

He smiled, "Do you really want to tell them?"

She nodded, her hands on his face, "Come back with me?"

He thought for a moment; how could he refuse her? "I have to go to Germany for a day and then I'll come to England. See you off on the train."

"And we can tell them?" She looked so hopeful.

"You parents -"

"All the adults -"

"Not the cousins," she agreed grinning, "they're too young."

"Icky Vicky and Teddy?" He laughed when she hit him before kissing her again. "I have to go, but I'll see you in a few days."

She nodded, unable to stop grinning as she kissed him again. He laughed and went to thank her aunt and uncle again before waving goodbye as he touched his portkey.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Teddy!" Lily shrieked, her brown eyes wide as she wrapped her arms around his legs, "You're home!"

Teddy's deep laugh filled the hall of the house that had been his second home as he picked Lily up, "Godric you've gotten big, Lils! Have you been playing Quidditch?"

She grinned, "Change your hair," she giggled, "like Daddy's."

He laughed again and this time the noise brought the rest of the Potters out of the kitchen, Albus and James yelling and throwing themselves on to their surrogate older brother. He caught Ginny wipe away a quick tear before telling the boys to "Stop abusing poor Teddy." She hugged him tightly and he grinned: Ginny (and Fleur) had always been like a mother to him. Albeit a younger and "cooler" mum than his grandmother.

Before he could even say hello to Harry, the man who had always been like a father to him, Lily tugged on his hand and said in a small voice, "What's that, Teddy?"

Teddy grinned, his hair changing back to its usual turquoise hue, "That, Lils, is my new friend Raoul."

"Can we - can we pet him?" Albus looked up at him with his bright green eyes.

"Course," Teddy smiled, "he's very friendly." He ruffled the dog's head to show them. He turned to Harry, his eyes changing to match his godfather's, "Sorry for dropping by unannounced."

Harry smiled ruefully, "Come here, Ted," and wrapped the boy - _man_ - in a tight hug. "How long can you stay?"

"I'll see them off - if that's all right?"

Harry was grinning, "You see your grandmum already?"

Teddy grinned, "Yesterday. Already sick of me. Has some new boyfriend," he laughed as Harry rolled his eyes. "And she didn't like Raoul much either."

"He's not just a dog, is he?" Gin couldn't help but smile.

Teddy looked a bit embarrassed, his hair turning a bit lighter, "He's perfectly safe, Ginny," he bit his lip, looking like a child who'd been caught stealing a cookie, "he's part wolf too."

To his surprise, Harry and Ginny grinned. "The pack that I'd been studying, one of the males got lost and ran into some dogs," he shrugged, "I knew the owners of the dog. This was the only pup that survived and I begged them to let me keep him."

"I want a puppy," Lily whined.

"You're going to school in two years and then the puppy would be too lonely without you lot," Ginny replied, "you wouldn't want that, would you, Lily?"

She pouted, "No." She and her brothers continued to pet Raoul who couldn't have looked happier.

Harry clapped a hand on Teddy's shoulder, "Go put your things in your room, Ted. We've got dinner at the Burrow."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Grandma Weasley nearly dropped her dish of potatoes when Teddy and Raoul stepped through the Floo. She hugged him tightly, his hair turning a light purple when he nearly ran out of breath. "Teddy Remus Lupin," she wiped away a tear, "what on Earth are you doing here?" She waved a hand and scurried into the kitchen, "never mind, Angelina! Darling could you set out another place? Teddy is here!"

At the sound of his name every one of the Weasley children ran into the living room hugging his legs and waist and wrapping their arms around Raoul. "Hullo, hullo, hullo!" He laughed, his hair changing colors rapidly, knowing it amused them all to no end.

"All right, all right," she mused from the threshold, "let Teddy's hair stay one color." She grinned at him, "Hi, Teddy."

"Hi," he breathed out softly. It had only been a few days but it still felt fantastic to see her.

"Teddy, why is there white in your hair?" Rose asked, pointing at his head and causing Victoire to cover a laugh.

Teddy quickly kept his emotions in check, "That better?" If he knew Rose - and if that look on Albus' face was anything to go by - the two of them would have figured it out by the end of dinner.

He was about to introduce Victoire to Raoul when Fleur floated in, kissing both his cheeks and hugging him tightly, "Oh, Teddy! We have missed you mon petit loup!" Victoire winked at him over her mum's shoulder. The woman hurried back into the kitchen with the other adults, "Come and say hello then, Teddy, oui?"

He nodded, but whistled for Raoul to follow him, the cousins all frowning and pouting. "Victoire," he said softly, "this is Raoul. He's part wolf."

"German wolf pack?" She bent to scratch his ears but the pup leapt up, paws on her legs and licked her face.

"He likes you," Teddy laughed as Victoire's musical laugh grew louder.

The dog jumped back down panting, his tail wagging. "And I like him too," she looked back up at Teddy with her deep blue eyes and his heart swelled."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Raoul immediately took a liking to Bill as well who had grinned wildly, "Part wolf?"

Teddy laughed, "Course."

"Teddy, did Victoire tell you she's Head Girl?" Grandpa Weasley asked.

"No, but I expected nothing less from Icky Vicky." She stuck his tongue out at him as James, Fred and Dominique sniggered.

"And she's been offered multiple positions in Egypt," Bill smirked, "many more than her old man."

"Dad," she blushed slightly.

Teddy smirked, "No, I didn't know that congratulations, Victoire." He paused for a moment before saying a bit more loudly, "I guess I'll see you down there."

Everyone was silent. Victoire stared openly at him, her beautiful eyes large. "What?"

He grinned, "I start at the Egyptian Reserve next month."

Everyone started talking at once, congratulating him, throwing questions at him, Fleur thanking him for potentially watching her eldest daughter; Harry finally whistled loudly for everyone to quiet down. Victoire only continued to stare at him. He explained that as much as he work on a Reserve where there were no Weasleys or Potters; he wanted to start somewhere few people knew his name.

The children had by now gone into the living room to play Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess, leaving Raoul asleep at Teddy's feet, Victoire and the adults to tea. Victoire took a deep breath during a lull in the conversation, "Uh, we didn't want to tell the children, just in case but," she smiled when her eyes met Teddy's briefly, "we discussed it when Teddy visited me at Aunt Gabrielle's and," Fleur's eyebrows shot up and Bill looked bemused. "Well, we wanted to tell you all that we're seeing each other. Exclusively."

No one spoke for a moment and Teddy grew worried and he knew they would disapprove.

"That's wonderful!"

"Huzzah!" George laughed.

"I knew it, I knew it, didn't I say so, Mione?"

Bill shook Teddy's hand, "If anyone had to date her, Teddy, I'm glad it's you."

[][][]()()()[][][]

They sat outside the Burrow, Raoul lying in front of their feet. "I told you they wouldn't be upset, Teddy." He kissed the top of her head, running his fingers through her hair. "And you're really moving to Egypt?"

"Of course," he kissed her cheek, turning her face to look at him, "I applied for a position there months ago, Victoire."

She smiled widely and kissed him.

They only had nine months and then they could be together for longer than a few days at a time.

[][][]()()()[][][]

A/N: Thoughts? PLEASE review! Also, 'Raoul' means 'wolf council' or 'red wolf' in English (found it on some 'wolf name' site. I think Teddy might call him 'Mond' too. Which is German for 'moon'. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing you recognize…

_**Flor d'Luna: **__Chapter Three_

[][][]()()()[][][]

Teddy had no intentions of letting Victoire live with him: he knew her father and any of her uncles or cousins would be very pleased with that arrangement and he knew that it would be best if they lived separately. He could no longer deny that they didn't belong together, that they were dating, but he still believed that it was best if she even considered dating someone else...

Not that he wanted her to. He just wanted her to potentially keep her options open since she was only 17. His father didn't get married until he was nearly 40...And his mother had been much younger than his father...

He worried about that sometimes, about his parents, about love. He knew love existed - Harry and Ginny and all the uncles and aunts, Grandma and Grandpa Weasley were testaments to that. But were his parents really in love? Or was it circumstance that threw them together? Was the fear of dying in the War what threw them together? Did they really truly love each other? Would they have stayed together if they had lived?

He never voiced this to Victoire, but whenever he worried about this, about love, she seemed to know. She would always mention how she wondered if her parents would have been so quick to marry if it weren't for the War, how she said it didn't matter because they loved each other. And she would look at him meaningfully. She knew without ever having heard his concerns.

She really did understand him.

[]()[]

He trained hard on the Reserve, spending equal time Healing and with the dragons. His bosses and co-workers were friendly and caring and when he had spare moments he would go out for drinks with them. He was surprised to find that most of them were married or in long-term relationships. It was very different than what Uncle Charlie had always said about Romania.

But that still didn't mean he expected Victoire to live with him.

He couldn't make it home for Christmas that year, he needed to focus on his training. But that made their reunion all the better.

He and Raoul met her at the Portkey station in Cairo, the dog jumping up to lick her before Teddy could reach her. Laughing, she scratched the dog's ears before throwing herself into Teddy's arms, kissing his cheeks loudly before giggling and kissing him on the lips. "I missed you," she whispered.

"You don't have to anymore," he whispered back, smiling lopsidedly at her.

Her heart nearly melted. They were going to finally be together. For longer than a few months. They were going to start their lives together in the same country.

"All right, let's move you in, Vic. Your house isn't too far from the reserve and closer to where you'll be -"

She stopped, "Teddy Remus Lupin, what do you mean _my_ house?"

She glared at him, her eyes menacing and Teddy swallowed. "I mean, the house where you'll be living -"

She sighed, touching his arm, "Teddy, why do you refuse to believe that I want to live with you?"

"Victoire, I don't think it's -"

"Teddy," she shook her head and kissed his cheek, "I'm living with you. There's nothing you can say to make me change my mind."

How could he refuse her?

"Come on," she grinned, taking his hand, "show me our new house."

[][][]()()()[][][]

A/N: I kinda want to end it here. I got a bit of writer's block towards the end. But if you read _The Life and Times of James Sirius Potter_ you'll know that eventually everyone finds out and they get married - although I failed to include Raoul :( Maybe someday I'll write more, but for now I think it's done. I want to concentrate on my Scorpius/Rose story and I have a few Tamora Pierce stories itching to get out...

Thanks for reading!


End file.
